


operation nielwoon

by 93percent



Series: this moment, in this lifetime [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and pairings, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: in which the wanna one members (sans daniel and sungwoon) are dumb





	operation nielwoon

**Author's Note:**

> bc i’m soooo creative, we shall stick to their names instead of coming up with id names for their gc u_u

 

_**jaehwan added 9 people into the group chat “Operation Nielwoon”** _

**jaehwan**  
i cant take this anymore

 **daehwi**  
lol me too

 **jisung**  
count me in brats

 **daniel**  
er what’s going on? we’re literally sitting nearby each other

 **jihoon**  
it’s getting fucking tiring seeing niel hyung act that way around sungwoonie hyung

 **daniel**  
i’m confused?

 **jisung**  
jihoon language pls you are only a baby

 **woojin**  
do u guys see the heart eyes he makes whenever sungwoon hyung talks?

 **daehw** i  
to be honest!! it’s gross. i feel like a third wheel

 

  
daniel’s face reddens at that. his mind starts to scramble as he tries to recall all those times he stared at sungwoon while he talked.

_“niel, you’re staring again,” sungwoon murmurs while still looking ahead so as to avoid suspicion._

_“no, i’m not. there was something on your cheek,” daniel removes an eyelash from sungwoon’s cheek with his finger and daniel knows that his finger lingers a second longer than necessary._

_“daniel!” jisung calls him and daniel has never snapped his head up so fast. “the interviewer asked you a question.”_

_not only is the interviewer looking at him, anticipation on her face, the other members are too. namely jaehwan who somehow has a knowing smirk on his face and jisung with a questioning look on his face. daniel knows jisung is going to grill him about this once they are done with their schedules for the day._

it’s not exactly daniel’s fault he acts that way when his boyfriend is probably the most beautiful person his eyes ever laid on.

a chuckle nearly escapes his mouth at that cheesy thought. he can only imagine what sungwoon will say if he is able to read daniel’s thoughts.

 

  
**jinyoung**  
or the way he keeps going how small and precious sungwoonie hyung is

 

  
_“isn’t that daniel’s checkered top?” jaehwan asks when sungwoon walks by, on the way to the kitchen._

_jinyoung looks up from his phone where he is playing fight list. “it is. daniel hyung literally wore that yesterday.”_

_“hey niel!” jaehwan calls out to daniel who is in the kitchen with sungwoon, preparing sandwiches for breakfast._

_daniel bounds over to the pair and flops himself over jaehwan and jinyoung. “how can i help you, dear friend?”_

_“why is sungwoon hyung wearing your top?” jinyoung asks._

_“doesn’t he look so small and so cute?” daniel gushes out._

_the judging looks on jaehwan’s and jinyoung’s faces does not deter daniel from continuing. “sungwoonie hyung looks so soft and precious. how do i resist?”_

_“what the fuck, niel?”_

_“what?” daniel asks innocently, not understanding what the deal is with the pair._

_“erm, you’re behaving really weirdly right now, hyung,” jinyoung answers with a tiny confused frown on his face._

_“how am i behaving weirdly? sungwoon hyung’s my bo-“_

_“niel! help me please!” daniel is interrupted by sungwoon’s cry for help from the kitchen._

 

  
**seongwoo**  
the way daniel treats sungwoon hyung, sometimes i forget who’s the older and who’s the younger one

 

  
_“you do realize sungwoon hyung is older than you right?” seongwoo asks daniel when they are in their shared room, packing their bags for their flight the next day._

_daniel raises his brow at the weird question, “obviously.”_

_“what i mean,” seongwoo continues as he dumps all his toiletries in his luggage carelessly. “is that you baby him a lot for someone younger than him. it’s like... you guys are dating?”_

_daniel can’t help the smile that creeps into his face because just the thought of sungwoon and daniel dating makes him feel all giddy on the inside._

_“we are actually,” daniel declares proudly._

_seongwoo scoffs at that. “yea, and i’m dating minhyun hyung.”_

_“aren’t you though?” daniel shoots back, partly annoyed that seongwoo doesn’t believe he is dating sungwoon and partly because he has been meaning to bring up the fact that he has an inkling about his best buddy and the third oldest of the group._

 

  
**daniel**  
hello i’m still here?? also why is sungwoonie hyung not in this group chat??

 **guanlin**  
hell yeaaaa!!! operation “help daniel hyung win over sungwoonie hyung”!

 **daniel**  
wtf???

 **jaehwan**  
holy shit this is the first time i see daniel glare at us this hard

 **guanlin**  
come on niel hyung! we are helping u get sungwoon hyung

 **daniel**  
but what for? i don’t fucking understand

 **minhyun**  
niel ah, we are just tired of seeing you act that way around sungwoon and him not reciprocating

 **daniel**  
but he does though? i’m confused

 **woojin**  
sungwoon hyung is just nice to everyone. just last night he gave me some advice regarding my crush

 **daniel**  
how the hell did i not know abt that? why didn’t sungwoonie hyung tell me about that?

 **woojin**  
lol why must he tell you? moreover it’s a secret

 **jihoon**  
woojin wtf??? how come you never told me about your crush?

 **guanlin**  
hyungs! back to the topic! how can we help niel hyung

 **daniel**  
i don’t think this is necessary

 **jaehwan**  
i think what daniel needs to do is to confess

 **minhyun**  
that’s the dumbest suggestion ever

 **seongwoo**  
i think daniel needs to be more aggressive with his actions!

 **daehwi**  
daniel hyung, maybe you can give sungwoon hyung more backhugs, hold his hands

 **daniel**  
did everyone somehow forgot that we are idols?? we can’t do shit like that

 **jisung**  
of course we don’t mean in front of the fans! don’t be stupid

 

  
daniel rolls his eyes and is about to reply the group chat with “you guys are the ones being hella stupid!” when he sees sungwoon approaching the group from the corner of his eyes.

sungwoon is the last of the lot to do a one on one interview for their new reality show. the rest are in the waiting room as they had already completed their interviews earlier on.

daniel goes to keep his phone because he is not about to entertain his dumb group members. the smile on sungwoon’s face is huge when he approaches daniel and daniel instinctively reaches out his hand to grab onto sungwoon’s.

“so what did they ask you?” daniel asks, his thumb rubbing small circles against sungwoon’s palm.

“i’m not telling you,” sungwoon replies with a smirk. “you’re just going to have to watch the show.”

“hyung....” daniel lets out a whine and sungwoon can’t help the giggle that leaves his mouth.

his boyfriend may be big physically with his wide shoulders and thick thighs but daniel can be such a giant baby sometimes around him. not being able to control himself, sungwoon leans forward to give daniel a quick peck on his cheek. he knows he’s risking it by doing that but deems it fine since only his members are around.

daniel’s face lightens up at that and the smile which covers almost half his face shows off his cute rabbit teeth. daniel is about to say something when they are interrupted by the sound of a phone dropping.

both sungwoon and daniel look up from their private conversation and daniel immediately lets go of sungwoon’s hand (he doesn’t know why, probably habit from having to be careful around the working staff every single time) when he realizes that every member of the group is watching them.

“oh damn woojin. i hope that didn’t crack your phone screen,” sungwoon, being oblivious about the whole situation, breaks the silence.

“what”

“the”

“ _fuck_?”

 

—

 

 **jaehwan**  
guys we’ve been played what the fuck

 **jisung**  
how the hell did we not notice this???

 **seongwoo**  
lmao i can’t believe this. dude didn’t even tell me??? what happened to bros before hoes

 **jihoon**  
that doesn’t even make sense hyung

 **seongwoo**  
stfu jihoon

 **woojin**  
damn so daniel hyung’s got game. he needs to give me some tips

 **baejin**  
lol woojin hyung who’s your crush? we can help

 **minhyun**  
please, one at a time. how did we not realize this??

 **daniel**  
smh you guys are just too dumb to notice

 

_**daniel left the group chat** _

 


End file.
